st_abrahamfandomcom-20200215-history
St. Abraham II
St. Abraham II, '''also known as '''St. Abraham II: White Mist, is a First-Person Survival Horror game developed by Toshiko Games. It is the second game in the St. Abraham trilogy and the sequel to St. Abraham. Plot Owen Morris was a successful news reporter living in Dornsfield. He had just been engaged to his girlfriend Julia, and they couldn't be happier. She went away for the weekend to go to a family reunion in the town of Rusty Springs, but for some reason, was gone much longer than expected. This worried Owen, who decided to drive to Rusty Springs to investigate. However, when he arrived, he found that the sweet little town of Rusty Springs wasn't as sweet as one would imagine......... Gameplay Players go through the town of Rusty Springs. This game is a lot more open world than its predecessor, and most of it is outdoors. Each area of the game is a spoke branching off of the main hub. There are puzzles to be solved in each area, usually ones that involve physics and combination of items. It is a a very open-world game, and there are areas early in the game that can only be accessed after doing things later in the game. Much like the first game, the game's story is only revealed piece by piece as you play the game. The game has a very strange combat system. Owen only wields a lead pipe and a small handgun. The handgun has limited ammo, and the lead pipe can break eventually after prolonged use. The game's main mechanic is the titular "white mist". Every so often, the entire town, or at least, the outdoor hub, will be enveloped in a white fog-like cloud. It is unwise to be outside while the fog is covering the town; it's best to take refuge in one of the various shops on the side of the street. When the fog/mist covers the town, visibility becomes very low and something worse happens. St. Abraham II: White Mist introduces a new type of monster: White Mist Monsters. These enormous creatures only appear when the mist covers the town, and they're much larger and more dangerous than normal monsters. They can not be killed, making avoiding them the best tactic. When the mist subsides, they will disappear. Characters Heroes and Allies *Owen Morris *Julia Thompson *Mac West Villains *Walter Morris *Slaughterman Other *The Skin Daddy Monsters Hostile Monsters *Smoke Boy *Flesh Train *Piercer *Burnhead *Crutchwalker *Bandaged Mama *Faded Lens *Leatherback Bosses *Trucker Face *Angry Tree *Devil Fly *Julia Worm *Papa Non-Hostile Monsters *The Skin Daddy *Ghost White Mist Monsters *Crustacean *Skinwalker *Petal Thing *GrinBeast Other *Slaughterman Areas Area 1: Springview Apartment Building Area 2: Orbital Theater *Catwalk *Storage Room *Backstage Area 3: Rusty Springs Public Library *Children's Reading Room *Adult Book Section *Boiler Room *Secret Study Area 4: Rustyland Amusement Park *Circus Tent *Concert Stadium Area 5: Rusty Springs State Park *Nature Trail A *Nature Trail B *Lake *Campsite Items *First Aid Kit-Used to refill health *Flashlight Battery-Used to recharge flashlight power *Keyring-Optional; Can be used to carry more than one key at a time *Granola Bar-Used to regain stamina *Lead Pipe-Weapon; Obtained early in the game *Handgun-Weapon; Obtained in the 1st part of the game *Handgun Bullets-Ammo Category:Games Category:St. Abraham II